Soft Food and Smacks
by Loved-Invention
Summary: Smacks can be defined in multiple ways. And I, Chad Dylan Cooper, would like to smack Sonny Monroe. But if Zora and Sonny’s teeth have anything to do with it, that might be a problem. Sonny/Chad


**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC, Jell-O, Chris Pine (I wish), or anything/one else recognizable mentioned.

**A/N: **This one-shot is dedicated to Lauren, for putting up with my constant e-mails. (I would love to include that she "nagged" me into posting it…but I'll…ah, never mind) =D

And truth be told, I had my wisdom teeth taken out a few days ago (either that, or braces again); and it was quite a…painful experience. Unfortunately, no actor came to my rescue – but Sonny should at least still be happy.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Soft Food and Smacks**

_Smack_

_-verb-_

_-__ to kiss with or as with a loud sound_.

* * *

Son-beam.

There's a reason that she has that nickname, you know. It's not because she's dull and depressed and overly emotional like a pregnant woman on steroids (coughs-OrMileyCyrusonTwitter-coughs), but because she's sunny. She's Sonny. Sonny is usually sunny.

And as I stared at the little heading on OceanUp's latest post, I got angry.

_Newsflash:_ _Sonny Monroe with extraordinarily chubby cheeks licking pudding off of her fingers on Friday night_.

There was a good reason that she was down, indeed. And not because some damn Jonas hippie decided to break her heart. No, the girl is smart. She stays away from rockstars. She makes best friends with her show's worst enemy.

I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am proud to admit that Sonny Monroe is my best friend and that I am hers. I mean, wouldn't you be if you had the funniest and prettiest girl in the world as your friend?

And you think…Wow, Chad, how's that "just friends" thing going for ya? Did you hear about the Jonas Brothers' song? In the end, the friends in the "Just Friends" song end up getting married – but not you and Sonny. You'll fall in love with her, but she'll reject you, and it'll all be fine. She'll marry Chris Pine and you'll be stuck with Vanessa A H. Suck it, my friend – _suck it_.

So don't get your panties in a bunch there, my friend. I've sucked it. I've sucked it like Britney Spears sucks on a lollipop.

Sonny is out of my league. Way up above my deserving-line. She's everything. She's perfect. I love her.

But what were we talking about again? Oh, right, OceanUp's lame title. Sonny's picture under the title.

Sonny's swollen, and somewhat bruised cheeks.

Sonny's pain.

Sonny's glum expression.

Sonny's butterscotch and chocolate swirl pudding.

Sonny's mashed potato fetish (not the dance). But oh, how I would love to do the dance with her…

Sonny's ice cream needs.

And then, the inevitable. The fact that Sonny jumped Chris Pine for his Jell-O cup (though I secretly suspect that her intentions weren't all that…_pure _with him).

So, what's the reason for all of Sonny's…strange and, ChrisPineInappropriate (Sonny's made it one word), behavior?

On Friday, (yesterday), she had all of her wisdom teeth taken out. Granted, the girl's got a big jaw, so it was a relatively easy surgery. They also knocked her out, which was good. And for the rest of Friday, I was pretty sure that she felt like a zombie.

Today, on the other hand, has been a completely different story.

The anesthesia wore off a long time ago, and the pain is all but in and on her.

I had a show to shoot though, so I had to leave her. I had to stop…comforting her and drooling over her (she was drooling too, but probably not for the same reason).

As soon as the director told us that it was all "wrapped" up, I sprinted over to her studio, to find her in her dressing room.

(Insert look of sympathy here).

She was lying on the couch, feet propped up on a pillow, with icepacks on her cheeks. She was also attempting to eat-slash-lick a spoon; and judging from the empty pudding cup on the floor, the spoon probably tasted like chocolate.

Therefore, Sonny probably tasted like chocolate.

My stomach let out a low growl as I made my way towards her. Now if she just had a dab of Cool Whip on her nose, and a burning love for me, all would be fine in Chad land.

"Hey, Sonny," I offered sheepishly, attempting to forget about my lustful thoughts. Slowly, she moved the spoon away from her lips long enough to glare at me. I smiled back. Cool Whip on a glaring woman. _Hot_.

"How ya feelin'?" A dumb question. Sonny snickered, and then groaned. I could just imagine that any facial expression she dared make would cause her great pain.

"You don't have to answer." I added, sitting down on the couch beside her. Gently, I lifted her legs onto my lap, and began massaging them. If I couldn't tell her about the love, I'd certainly let her feel it.

"Why don't you just leave, Chad." And then I stopped my rubbing. Zora. Arms crossed. Looking evil (as always).

Would you like to know what irks me the most? It wasn't even a question on her part; it was an order.

To irritate the little pipsqueak, I inched even closer to Sonny and took to rubbing her stomach.

"She doesn't mind me," I defended, "You get out."

Sonny was protesting in a non-talking way. I ignored her. This was a war between Zora and me, and Sonny didn't matter in the least (even though the war was technically based on her).

"You know, Chad," Zora squeaked, prancing around the room in her own merry way frantically, "I should just…I should just smack you!" She stomped her foot for emphasis. (You always know people have psychological issues when they stomp their feet).

At this, I glanced between my Sonny (Chipmunk) and the midget, and then I bit my lip.

"Hey Zora," I grinned, "do you even know the definition of that word?"

"What word?" She yelped. I just continued rubbing Sonny's stomach and legs calmly.

"Smack."

"To swat and slap some irritating prick?" I grinded my teeth together, and shook my head, glancing quickly in Sonny's direction.

Poor, sweet, helpless Sonny.

"That's one of them," I said, "But it can also relate to a loud kiss, or a 'smack' on the lips, or something suggestive…"

"Like getting out of Sonny's room." Zora bit.

"Like you getting out of Sonny's room, and me staying here with her." I didn't glance at Sonny. I could read her too well, and, in all honesty, I was scared to know what she was thinking.

"You get out." (Zora)

"No, you." (Me)

"I knew Sonny better than you at first." (Zora)

"She's my best friend. Go away!" (Me)

Probably getting sick of our bantering, Sonny sat up, threw her icepacks and spoon down, and clapped her hands together. Her hair was standing up on end, and her cheeks looked even more swollen than before – but something changed. She wasn't moping, she was furious.

And her being furious, for some odd reason, made me happy.

"Out, Zora!" Her pained command made me delighted.

But, of course, Zora yelled, "Why don't the two of you just SMACK each other, and get it over with?!" …before barging out of the room.

Sonny flopped back down in a flat position, and I glanced nervously around the room.

_Awkward_.

Think, Chad. You love her, Chad. She's the one, Chad. Just tell her, Chad…

"I really would like to smack you, Sonny." My neck turned red, as well as my ears. So THIS is the way that I pour out my undying love for her? Freaking damn!

I glanced at her. Her eyes were wide. Her mouth was swollen.

Feeling the need to, I leaned over and caressed her cheeks. Sonny closed her eyes momentarily, and then glanced up at me, blinking her big, beautiful brown eyes.

I was mush.

"I don't want to smack you...in Zora's way. I want to kiss you." _Deep breath, Chad_. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time."

Sonny blinked and nodded, a hint of a smile on her face.

_Relief_.

"I love you Sonny." I spit the words out, and waited. After my Son-beam blinked a few times, her chipmunk cheeks puffed out a little more, and the corners of her beautiful lips lifted up.

"Ditto."

(insert pure and utter happiness here)

"I don't think you're ready for a lip-smack yet." I added, rubbing her arms. Sonny tried to smile, but grunted with pain instead.

Then, she pointed to her one of her cheeks.

Sure, her cheek was as cold as ice, but I did what I had to do. And I made sure that Zora could hear me smacking Sonny from the other side of the door (because I was pretty sure that she was eavesdropping).


End file.
